Whatever it takes
by livvy3000
Summary: Eclare fluff. One Shot. Takes place a couple months after Umbrella part 2. Eli's POV. Enjoy!


**First Story. Ever.**

**Happy Reading!**

•••••

**(Eli's POV)**

I kept sneaking glances to my right, smirking at how oblivious she was to my staring. The view was breathtaking. Who knew someone could appear so incredibly gorgeous without trying. I had to hold in a sigh when I remembered that she had to leave in a couple hours. I wanted her to stay beside me forever. I contented myself by just looking, trying to absorb every single detail of her, even thought I knew it was not possible. She was too perfect; you couldn't recreate such an image. I sat and watched as she bent over her work, intent on finishing everything as soon as she could. She pursed her lips in concentration and her pen flew across the page as she scribbled down another sentence. Her eyes never left the paper and I began to get jealous of it, as it was receiving more attention than myself. This just would not do.

I leaned forward and snatched the notebook out of her hand. She jumped in shock, but before she could register what had just happened, I had swung her down onto her bed, so that she was lying on her back.

"Clare," I whispered into her ear, "Don't you think it's time for a little study break?"

I smirked when I heard her gasp at my words, and before she could respond I began planting kisses along her ear and down her jaw line. I felt her sigh and squirm a bit beneath me and I knew she was trying to stop my actions from overcoming her coherent thoughts. I knew she would never win, so I decided to make it easier on her, and moved down to her neck, where I knew she wouldn't stand a chance of fighting back.

I chuckled as I felt her melt into me. "Eli-" she groaned, and I muttered "Hmm?" Of course, no response followed, as she couldn't think straight any longer. I moved my lips to hers and didn't pull away for a very long time.

All too soon, her father was pulling into the driveway, as it was his turn to spend the week at Clare's. I growl and bring her closer her to me, never wanting to let go. She giggles and plants a kiss on my cheek as we sit up, my arms still around her.

"Eli," She starts, "I'm seeing you tomorrow. You know how my dad is about having you in my room. You have to leave before he gets here."

I sigh, knowing she's right. "I'll call you tonight." I say, and plant a final kiss on her lips. I head towards the window and glance back at her. I can't help but grin when she blushes and pushes me out the window.

Clare is the only one that can make me smile, really smile. Just the thought of her makes me giddy with happiness. I don't know how I got so lucky. Without Clare, who knows what I'd be. She saved me, and I don't deserve one ounce of her, but I'm selfish, and I'll take every second I can get. I park Morty in my driveway and head upstairs to my room. It's amazing how much it's changed in the past few weeks. Clare was there every step of the way. Bit by bit, we went through my piles of treasures. She'd comfort me as I slowly put each item in the box, knowing that I would never see it again. It scared me, the loss, but with Clare it was always okay. She assured me that she was never going anywhere, and although I still think that one day she might grow tired of the screwed up, lovesick me, for now, it was enough.

I lie back on my bed and look at the table beside me. On it sits a picture of Clare and me. Neither of us is looking at the camera, as Adam was sneaking up on us at the time. I prefer it that way, posed pictures can never truly capture a moment. Instead, we're sitting on the hood of Morty, staring into each other's eyes. Blue meeting green, possibly the most amazing moment anyone can ever experience. Our hands are clutched together, neither of us planning on letting go anytime soon. My favorite part, though, is how both of us are subconsciously leaning towards each other. I swear, the must be some sort of gravitational pull between Clare and I, because no matter how far away we are, I'm always dying to be closer.

I suppose you could say that we've been through a lot together. Any rational person could tell you that running over a girl's glasses isn't exactly the best way to impress her. Right from the beginning, I never helped matters. Believe me, Fitz was asking for it, and although Clare never noticed, the way he looked at her, undressing her with his eyes, was enough to drive anyone insane. I know I would have handled things differently if I had known what was to happen. In the end, I'm just happy Clare's safe and I'm alive.

I pull myself out of my memories and reach into my pocket to grab my phone. I press 1 and it immediately dials Clare's number. I had set her as my speed dial the moment I got her number. I had never understood why people did things like that, before. Honestly, how lazy can a person be to not even attempt to plug in 10 simple numbers, or search through your contacts? However I now realize, that those actions add agonizingly slow seconds of delay to the sound of Clare's voice reaching me. She greets me with an enthusiastic "Hi, Eli!"

"Hey, Blue Eyes." I respond, "Finish up that essay?"

She giggles softly. "Yes, I was a bit distracted for a while, though. It's a wonder a get anything done with you around."

I smile, and reward her with a signature sarcastic response. "Oh, really? Is it my gorgeous features or my charming personality?"

"Both." She replies, "But really, I'm just appalled at how conceited you really are."

I smirk at that one. "Clare," I sigh, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Eli, but I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. I believe you have a paper to review?"

"Bright and early it is. Won't be late. We're talking about 11 o'clock here, right?"

"Eli!" She groans, and I can practically see her rolling her eyes. "I'll see you at eight, on my doorstep, with a mind filled with constructive criticism to help me pass Mrs. Dawes' class."

"Like you could fail, blue eyes."

"Nothing's impossible, Eli." She pauses, not wanting to leave. I know it's getting late and her dad will be yelling up the stairs for her to go to bed soon. "Until tomorrow then?" She asks hopefully.

"Sweet dreams, Clare." I wait a few seconds and hang up the phone.

I roll over and turn of the light, not even bothering to change into my pajamas. I can't help but smile, as I get comfortable, thinking that whatever it takes, I know we can make it through.

•••••

**The End.**


End file.
